R780
The Rosarms R780 is a pump-action shotgun manufactured by Rosarms Industries that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 25,000 }} The R780 is a pump-action shotgun and holds eight shells. It deals the most per-shot damage and has the highest accuracy of its class, but suffers from a slow rate of fire thanks to its pump-action nature. Campaign The R780 is fairly common and appears in Unified Terror, Aftermath, Threatcon Delta and the first part of Extreme Sanction. This shotgun is the best shotgun to use in the campaign with aim assist and JHP rounds, as it deals one shot kills almost exclusively, even at maximum range. Multiplayer Available for purchase in the armoury at just 25,000 credits, the Rosarms R780 is most deadly at close-quarters, typical for a shotgun. However, of the three shotguns available, it has the highest damage per shot of all three. Couple the high damage (240 up close if all pellets connect) with the decent range, the R780 is almost exclusively a one-shot kill at close quarters. Even if half of the six pellets connect, the likelihood of securing a one-shot kill is still moderate, where this is not possible with the other shotguns. It is also the best shotgun should the player want to go for "collateral" kills, as its 240 damage up close ensures that the player can kill two people with one shot. The view kick of this weapon is also significantly lower than the other shotguns, and because of its pump-action nature, the weapon completely recenters after each shot. It also should be noted that the R780 shares ammo with the CTK-1410 and the Volkhov-12. There are a few major setbacks with this weapon. Being a pump-action weapon, its rate of fire is restricted compared to the semi-automatic CTK-1410 and the fully-automatic Volkhov-12. The lethargic rate of fire means that players have to be accurate, as otherwise the player will be outgunned. The R780 also suffers from a slow reload. The tube magazine size of 8 is rather generous, considering the one-shot potential of the weapon, but cartridges are inserted individually, and expending all of the eight shots means that players will have to wait almost ten seconds for the tube to be topped up. For this reason, it is best to keep the tube magazine topped up after every engagement. Despite its glaring flaws, the Rosarms R780 is incredibly, incredibly powerful up close. The one-shot potential of this weapon is unrivaled within the shotgun category at close range, and the cheap price is also an upside. However the slow rate of fire and limited range means that the R780 is useless outside of its shotgun designation. The R780 is a weapon that truly rewards skill, and is a rather common weapon online, used by both low-level players because of its cheap price, and by more experienced players who want to challenge themselves. Attachments The Rhodesian Jungle Rounds is an ammo type exclusive to the R780. It grants the player an increased spread, and the ability to cripple enemies. However, the damage and range of the R780 are drastically reduced. For this reason, many players avoid this attachment, since the R780 relies heavily on its ability to one-shot kill and Rhodesian Jungle Rounds compromises this ability. The Volkhov-12 with the Sharpshooting perk is a much more effective combo, as you will have a hard-hitting, fast-firing shotgun that cripples enemies effectively. Recommendations * An effective way to use this weapon is the way "quickscopers" would use the X6 .338. When trying to engage an enemy at mid-range, when you are confident that the enemy is in your crosshairs, aim and fire immediately. This tactic will guarantee you a one-hit kill within effective range, and makes the most of the weapon within range. However, for enemies that are in short-range, hip firing is more effective. * The R780 is best left with Frag-12 rounds, as they provide good one-shot kill abilities. Bird Bomb rounds, however, can be used to some degree, but the CTK-1410 is arguably better for this role, with a higher fire rate, being semi-auto. Trivia * The world model shows the weapon with a stock attached. The weapon also has a stock attached in its third-person model (when another player is holding it and the player sees it) ** The world model of the weapon also lacks the Rosarms logo. Gallery MC4-R780-fp.png|The R780's appearance in first-person. MC4-R780-ads.png|Iron sights of the Rosarms R780. MC4-R780-reloading.jpg|Reloading the R780. MC4-R780-world.jpg|World model. Note the presence of a stock and the lack of the Rosarms logo. MC4-R780 armory.png|The Rosarms R780 as it appears in the armory MC4-R780-spread.jpg|Spread of the R780 while hip firing. MC4-R780-spread ADS.jpg|Spread of the R780 while ADS. MC4-R780-world2.jpg|A Phantom Unit soldier in multiplayer sprinting with the R780 See also